


Disproving Feelings

by StrictlyFantasies



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fryecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyFantasies/pseuds/StrictlyFantasies
Summary: This was exactly what it was. Just an experiment.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25





	Disproving Feelings

One date. One bloody date and she could put this all behind her.

Evie Frye was in a dilemma of sorts. And when a scientific mind was in a bind, you follow certain steps to reach your conclusion or desired outcome. Like proving a hypothesis and conducting a research experiment. This was exactly what it was. Just an experiment.

She wasn't stepping over bounds or anything. Henry actually proposed the idea. Unknowingly. He just didn't exactly know what the experiment was. Or that he was part of an experiment at all. But nevertheless, he'd insisted.

Been insisting, actually. For months on end. One date. One bloody date, and he would stop pursuing her if she didn't feel anything for him after.

It just happened to be that he asked at a rather fortunate time.

She looked again at the mirror and decided to forego the earrings. She never really liked wearing them, anyway. She glanced at the clock. Five more minutes to six. She took a deep breath and then let go. It was Henry, after all. No need to get her knickers in a twist. It was _just_ Henry.

"Alright, Evie girl," she muttered. "This is as good as it'll get."

She grabbed her purse and phone and swung the door open. She would rather look eager for the date than have Jacob or her father answer the door when Henry arrives.

But instead of an empty hallway and Jacob's closed door, she sees Jacob about to knock on her door instead.

_Perfect. Just peachy._

* * *

Evie Frye had been in a dilemma of sorts since the start of term.

Nothing about her classes or extra curricular, of course. She was always on top of that. But it was something else she had thought to be well-prepared for even years back.

Her problem was well, with puberty and the side effects it had.

When she had her twelfth birthday, she received a new book from her father. As always, she was delighted. And as always, Jacob expressed his disgust at it. (He got an old Swiss knife from father's years in the BAF, which he felt properly chuffed about.) Thinking back, she thinks it was father's way to educate her about herself in the coming years. He said he could ask her anything, but well, she had the Internet now. She didn't need to make it awkward between them. But back then, she would inhale any new knowledge father presented her with almost without question. True to form, she was able to read it cover to cover in about three days. A little longer than normal, given that she had to stop once in a while to conduct searches online for things the book was too vague about or couldn't explain to her.

So Evie went on, feeling a little bit wiser and thought she was prepared to handle her puberty years armed with more knowledge than her peers.

She didn't put too much thought into it until her body started changing. But as the book said, things were going by and by. Nothing to worry about. When she had her first period, she didn't have to panic. She was able to take care of things herself. Evie even felt quite proud of herself for having bought supplies as early as the previous week, when she thought it was time for her to have them at hand. She patted herself in the back for being so clever.

But there were only two things that the book had not been able to prepare her for.

The first was the pain. The book made cramps sound manageable and easy to shake off. Given that she and Jacob had been enrolled in self-defense lessons as early as five years old, she thought it would be a piece of cake. Well, that teaches her to be so self-assured with what her body can and cannot take. Given time, she was able to manage it, though each month just adds to her experience. If all goes well, she only has to deal with this until she was fifty.

The second was, well, a little bit more complex. The book only touched upon it very lightly and not exactly as she thought she'd ever worry over. Besides, she'd never bat her eye about it. It wasn't exactly her cup of tea at the age of twelve. But she now hoped that it had discussed it more. She can't exactly ask anyone, let alone search answers from the Internet: why am I so attracted to my own prat of a brother?

Evie had been mortified upon reaching understanding. She couldn't be into _Jacob_. Her own flesh and blood! _Her twin!_

Which is how she ended up on a date with Henry Green.

Evie wanted to prove to herself her attraction to Jacob was only because father made them spend so much time together. That it was only because she was always with Jacob and she had not exposed herself to other boys of her age.

Father had pushed them to not only take self-defense classes together. He thought the only way Jacob could avoid becoming a delinquent to society was if she was around to inspire him to be better. And so they had after-school tutorials. Once a week piano and viola. Visiting Nan. Equestrian lessons every other weekend. It was maddening to have to spend so much time with him.

Of course father did allow some freedom away from each other. But given how Evie wanted to be have lots of opportunities for college, she stayed at home to further her studies. While Jacob... well Jacob had his fun.

She knows he was smoking fags now. He'd come home drunk arse over tit a few times, leaving her to carry him upstairs and make sure father couldn't find out. She knew some of his friends. She only wished Ned would be able to steer Jacob away from real trouble. Ned was probably the most decent bloke Jacob could call a friend. He was always the one carrying Jacob home when he was plastered.

Evie never lost the opportunity to tell Jacob off. But she knows she couldn't drum it out of him. He was in _that_ stage in his life, she supposes. Once he was of legal age, she's pretty sure he was going to run away from home. She didn't want to risk putting off Jacob so much because... Well, what if he does run away? She didn't want him to never speak to family ever again. He was her twin. No matter how much of an arse he was, she cared about him. She wanted for Jacob to know he could count on her, no matter what happened to him.

But during the start of term, an accident happened.

Jacob had called in sick that day and left for home in the middle of the day. She'd been asked to go to the infirmary to escort him. Evie was going to call him out on it because she'd seen him doing push ups in the morning. How could he be sick now? He even won a rugby game last night. She was sure he was just making up an excuse to skive off class. It wouldn't have been the first time. But when she arrived there, concern replaced the doubt.

Jacob was looking a bit off-colour. He did look quite uncomfortable. He was all sweaty and red. She was going to sign him out but he insisted she go back, saying he knew she didn't want to miss class. He even threw the fact that she had a debate club meeting for their regionals after school and didn't want to trouble her. It was true and she conceded, calling him a cab instead and asking the nurse to inform father. When the nurse said she already had, she walked Jacob out of school.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"What? No, yeah. I'm probably just knackered from yesterday's match. I'll have a kip." Jacob said, refusing to look up from his mobile, tapping away.

She pressed a hand on his forehead. He was clammy now.

"Really, Jacob I can miss one meeting. Father will be worried. I'll worry."

Jacob moved away from her touch and swallowed. He looked a wee bit guilty and shoved the mobile in his pocket. "I promise. I'll message you when I'm home and all."

Evie bit her lip, hesitating. But then the cab came and she nodded. "Alright. Fine. But if you feel any worse, tell me or Father right away."

"Even when I'm sick you can't help but boss me around." Jacob throws the door open and practically jumps in. "You do know you're only four minutes older than I am, right? It doesn't exactly make you Mum."

Evie tuts at him. "Oh, dear brother, it makes all the difference. Now bugger off before I change my mind."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh. Ta."

She closes the door for him and waves as the cab leaves.

* * *

She goes about her day then. She receives a message from Jacob once he's home and tries to put it in the back of her mind. But it won't. And rightly so. It all felt dodgy. Jacob never gets sick. She can barely count in one hand the times he'd been sick. If he was sick, it could be serious. This makes her stomach churn in worry. By the time classes end, she rushes to debate, hoping to finish it as soon as possible because her father had sent a message that he won't be home from work until late.

Henry greets her at the door with his signature boyish smile. "Evie. All right?"

"I'm all right." She cocks her head around him. The room is empty. "Where're the others?"

"Yeah, that's why I was waiting," Henry says. "Debate's cancelled. Abberline's feeling under the weather. Flu or summat."

"That's awful," she murmurs. Well, at least she had time to run down the chemist and check on Jacob.

"...I would've called but I didn't have your number..."

_Because I don't really want to give it to you. Take a hint._

"Actually, don't you think it'd be easier if I could get it so we can--"

"Sorry, Henry," she cuts him off, already sending word to her father that he needn't worry about Jacob. "I really do have to run. Jacob's sick and no one's to care for him."

"Oh," he sounds disappointed. But he bounces back up, "I could drive you ho--"

"It's all right, thank you, Henry." She scoots off out of his reach. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

She didn't have a problem with Henry. It was just that he could be a little pushy and she really wasn't interested. She admired his intellect, sure. He was fit. But that wasn't exactly enough to gain her affection.

* * *

When Evie gets home, she tries to be quiet. Of course, Jacob sleeps like a log but she'd rather not disturb him. Evie drops her bag at the kitchen counter and puts the kettle on.

She makes her way upstairs then and makes her way to the left hallway. Her room was right across Jacob's with an identical door. Beyond that was the bath they shared. She would knock, not that it would wake him, but the door was already open. Just by a smidge.

"Ja-"

A feminine moan breaks the silence across the house, immediately followed by a more masculine groan.

Evie takes a gander around but she was sure she heard it from Jacob's room. Unsure but curious, she leans down, gently holds the doorknob to prevent the door from sliding open and making a noise, then peers in.

Evie's mouth immediately dries up at the sight.

Jacob is sitting on the side of his bed, facing towards the door, right in front of Evie. And he is naked as the day he was born. He is sweating profusely, eyes closed, mouth hung open in pleasure. One hand gripped on his sheets while the other was tightly wound around dark tresses. She couldn't see who she was, but she was just as bare as her brother. She is kneeling in front of him and clearly busy, if Jacob's groaning gave any indication.

It takes more than a moment before Evie manages to move once more. Her eyes are distracted. She hadn't seen Jacob like this in many years. It was a shock to her. He used to be so scrawny and lanky; she'd given him hell about it. But now all she could see are rippling muscles, well defined arms, a bobbing adam's apple and sweat rolling over his chest. There was _hair_ , too! Not so thick, but clearly there and it trailed down to his front. He looked different from the Jacob she'd grown up with. Manlier and... blinding.

The girl in front of him pulls back and starts kissing and sucking on his thigh, giving Evie a full view of her brother's cock. It stood in attention, wet and veiny, looking like an angry shade of red. Evie didn't have references or anything because SexEd had always been a bust in St. John's but to her, Jacob was definitely packing. She feels her cheeks flare up and realized she'd been holding her breath. There's a pooling warmth in her navel that she cannot explain. She breathes out now and realize how shaky she was all over. Then she realizes she's looking at Jacob. _Jacob!_ Who was supposed to be in bed **_sick_**!

Neither of the two inside realize they already have an audience so Evie swings the door open and lets it hit the wall with a loud bang. Jacob and the girl scramble in shock, both reaching for the sheets together to cover themselves.

"Feeling quite better now _are_ you, Jacob Frye?"

 _ **"Evie!"**_ Jacob sounds scared but there is relief on his face that turns to embarrassment and then anger all in a split second. "What the bloody hell? Get out of my room!"

The girl's face is now hidden under the sheet but Evie knew her from a mile away.

"Hello, _Pearl_. Almost didn't recognize you without _Crawford Starrick_ stuck to your side."

At the mention of her on and off boyfriend (technically, as everyone knew back in middle school, her fiancé), Pearl Attaway pops out from under the sheet.

"You wouldn't _dare_!"

"Off on your bike, then." Evie coolly says, arms akimbo.

Pearl makes a grab for her things and marches past her. Evie holds her tongue when the girl purposefully bumps her shoulder on the way out. She'd already embarrassed the girl enough. Jacob uses this time to pick up his pants and trousers to make himself decent. She looks away as he hides his erection under his clothes again but now that she's closer, she's pretty sure she'd seen precum oozing.

She doesn't look at Jacob or say anything until after a few minutes, they both hear the front door open and shut. Then she whirls on Jacob.

"You absolute _**arse** **!**_ " She throws the bag of medicine she'd bought right at him. He catches this before it hits his face. Evie wags her finger at him, other hand thrown up in disgust over his behavior. "And here you had Father and I so worried! I should've known you were acting so shirty! You weren't sick at all, weren't you? _Oh!_ If Father finds out!"

Jacob gets up immediately, and grabs on both her wrists to get her attention and presses close to her.

Evie notes how big his hands are now compared to hers, able to go around her entire wrists with ease. His grip is strong and steady against her shaking. They are warm too. She goes red at such thoughts. This was not the time to-- to-- to what, exactly?

But Jacob diverts her thoughts by going, "Evie, _please_ don't tell Father. Jesus Christ, he's looking for any excuse to send me to Military school already. Please don't tell him!"

His eyes bore into hers with such heat it melted Evie inside. He's always had such intense hazel eyes.

Evie catches herself once more and looks away. Her cheeks are still burning. She manages to croak out, "fine. But if you're ever to do things like that--"

Jacob smirks at this, clearly amused by her discomfort. He always thought of her as a prude. "Do what, Evie?"

"W-wha-- you know what I meant!" She refuses to look at him but Jacob frees her one hand and uses his to poke her cheek until she looked up.

"C'mon, sister." He teased. "D'you really don't know? And here I always thought you knew everything! _Say it!_ "

She wasn't falling for it, she wasn't. She wouldn't!

"C'mon, Evie!" Jacob continues, " _say it!_ "

Jacob leaned closer to her, voice dropping dangerously low and whispers right at her ear, making shivers run up her spine. "Say _**'fuck'**_."

Evie pushes him off with such force that he falls back to his bed, laughing so loud at her discomfort.

"You're bloody unbelievable, Jacob Frye!"

"As are you, Evie Frye." Jacob chortles, practically tearing up and sits up using his elbows as support. "Are you telling me you've never shagged anybody before?"

She was sure Jacob could see her ears burn red even as she turned away from him.

"Oh, _really_ now! Even a little messing around, hanky panky with that... that little twit from debate? What's his name? _Greenie_ something--"

She turns to him with a withering stare as best as she could and spits. "His name is Henry Green and he's not an arse like you!"

Jacob huffs. "Poor Greenie. I've seen the way he looks at you. Not everyone's a saint like you, Evie. He definitely wants a go. All boys our age want the same thing. To **_fuck_**."

Evie's ready to go on another tirade defending other boy's honor. It's always like this. Jacob always manages to get under her skin. Get her all riled up. He's always been so good at it, it's so annoying.

But then she sees that his trousers are not yet zipped and barely hanging on his waist. And clear under his pants was the sizeable tent of his erection.

The kettle downstairs starts whistling like mad and she is glad of the distraction. She turns away again and curls her shaking hands into fists.

"Not everyone is like you, you cheeky bastard!"

She walks out of the room and slams the door behind her. She rushes to the kitchen and turns off the stove. Then Evie goes to the tap to spray her face with cool water. She still feels so hot and the images of her brother's changed body runs through her brain all night.

**Author's Note:**

> my first hand at Fryecest and boarding the sin train. Had always wanted to create an account specifically for this category and I gotta say, I'm excited. I don't know if the fandom is still alive, or if this has been done before. But thank you for reading it! This probably will have like two or three chapters at most. Also, I'm not British so please tell me if I used the slangs or phrases wrong. I'd like to gift this work to a fellow Fryecest shipper but I probably won't tag them until it is done because I'm so embarrassed and they're so good. They were the reason I finally gave in and created this account. Their writing gave me courage.


End file.
